Lost in Time
by Loveless205
Summary: Because his family witnessed the murder of an Indian, they were killed. Michael was left dying in the desert until Tonto found him. Michael has a thirst for vengeance. Tonto and the Lone Ranger will help him get it, along with a few other surprises along the way. Sucky summary. The story is much better. PLEASE READ and review. Warnings of rape and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_I just saw the "Lone Ranger" and was inspired to write this story that night. And I wanted to assure you guys that I am still alive. Forgive me for anything graphic in this story. There will be rape, violence, and a __whole lot__ of suffering. You have been warned!_

**Chapter 1  
**

"Jason, come back here!" Michael and his little brother were playing tag. Michael was it.  
"You have to catch me first big brother!" Jason laughed.  
"Be careful boys." their mother yelled after them. She had decided to take the boys out for a picnic. The weather was perfect, and that was a rarity nowadays. She had taken the boys away from the town, towards a deserted area. It was far from the town, but that was good. She needed to get her and boys out of that place. She hated it in there town. It was boring and crowded. She needed excitement. But for now she would have to stay in the boring, crowded town.

As she set up their picnic, an Indian passed by her. She waved at him and he nodded in response. He seemed like he was headed into the canyons, they weren't very far from where she was standing. His tribe must live there. Their town had been one of the few to make peace with the Indians. Not everyone was happy about this decision, but they learned to live with it. She sure was happy about it.

Rachael could see her two sons wave to the Indian too as he passed by. Then they continued on with their game.  
"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Jason teased.  
"Just wait 'till I get my hands on you, you little rascal!" Michael laughed.  
Jason ran towards the canyon…and stopped. He seemed to be transfixed on something. Michael caught up to his little brother.  
"What's the matter, Jason?" he placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. He followed his brother's gaze and watched as three men held down the Indian they had just saw only minutes ago. Another man jumped of his horse, walk slowly towards the Indian, knife in hand, and slit the Indians throat. Michael gasped. Jason screamed. Michael tried to cover his mouth before they heard, but it was too late. The men were looking their way.

The boys ran as fast as they could towards their mother, screaming for her to run too. Michael grabbed his mother's hand and tried to pull her away from these men, but it was too late. The men had horses and managed to cut them off. They were too far away from the town for anyone to hear them. They were on their own.  
"Evenin' missus." The man tipped his hat towards Rachael.  
"I'm sorry to bother you," he continued with a sinister grin on his face. "But your boys saw sumin they weren't 'upposed to." He looked over at Michael and Jason. Jason cried, "Are you gonna hurt us?"  
"Hurt you?" the man looked shocked. "Now what made you think I was gonna hurt ya?"  
Michael found that he was holding his breath. He let it out looking a bit relieved.  
"No I'm not gonna hurt ya," the man continued. "I'm gonna kill ya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What?" Michael managed to choke out. Every fiber in his being was telling him to run. To grab his mother and brother and run as fast as he could back to town. But there was no escaping. These four men had them trapped, and they were going to meet the same fate as that poor Indian.  
"It's nothin' personal," the man said. "It's just that I'm trying to start a war here, and I can't have anybody knowin' what I'm doing." The man jumped off his horse and started toward Rachael. She tried to back away, but two men held her arms back. Jason screamed for Michael to do something. Anger and fear surged through Michael's body, and in that instant, he ran towards the man about to kill his mother and knocked him down. He punched the man repeatedly in the face as hard as he could. He managed to burst the man's lip open and give him a black eye before one his goons pried Michael off him.

"No!" Michael screamed and he tried to fight as much as possible, but it was no use.  
The man, Michael assumed was the leader, got up and brushed his lip.  
"You're gonna pay for that you little bastard. I got special plans for you." The man looked at Michael with a crazed excitement. Once again he walk towards Michael's mother with his knife raised.  
"No, please!" Michael and Jason were both crying and pleading. The man wouldn't stop.  
"Boys?" Rachael whispered. "I love you."  
"We…love you too." Michael and Jason cried. And in one swift motion, there mother lay on the ground, the sand soaking up her blood.  
"Now for the little boy." The man said as he licked blood off the knife. Michael was ready to kill him.  
"You sick son of a bitch! If you touch my brother, I will send your soul to heck!" Michael screamed through his tears. Jason tried to run towards his brother, but the man grabbed him by his hair. Jason screamed for Michael to save him. Michael struggled as much as he could but it was all in vain.  
"Please take me instead, he's only five!"  
"You want to know something," The man tilted Jason's head back. "I don't care."

Michael closed his eyes and heard the sick sound of knife on flesh. Michael felt sick. This man had taken away the only people he had ever truly cared about. And now they were gone and he knew his time was coming soon.

Michael opened his eyes slowly and found himself face to face with someone who might as well have been the devil himself. "He smells like something is rotting inside him" Michael thought. Maybe it's his soul.  
"You remember those special plans I told you about." Michael remembered. He wondered what he meant.  
"Well in exchange for tryin' to beat me up, I'm gonna take away the only thing ya have left, and then leave ya dying here in the middle of nowhere." The man was smiling his sinister smile again.  
"And what would that be." Michael asked grimly, thinking that he could take it.  
"Your innocence." the man said kissing Michael's neck. "Since you're not gonna live long enough for someone else to take it, I'll do it. Hold him done boys!" the man barked

"No please! You can't do this to me!" Michael cried. The men pinned him down on his stomach as this man who could be no one else but the devil had his way with him. An hour later the man got up and ordered the men to flip Michael over. Michael lay on his back wanting nothing else but to die right then and there. The man kneeled down next to Michael and said, "I know you probably want to die right now, but I want you to live a little longer with everything that just happened burning in your memory. I want you to suffer." The man then put a gash in Michael's stomach and he and his gang left the boy there crying and praying for death to come soon.  
"Mich…ael." he heard someone whispering. Michael painfully pushed himself up and looked around.  
"Mi…chael." He heard again. It was coming from his mother. Michael crawled over as fast as he could and grabbed his mother's hand.  
"Mom?" Michael said with hot tears running down his face. "You're okay!"  
"No son, I'm dying."  
"Don't say that mom! Please, you're gonna be okay."  
"Son, please don't give up. You have to stop those men. Please son, for me and your brother."  
Michael looked back at his brother body lying lifeless in the sand.  
"Okay mom. I promise I won't stop, I won't give up until those men are brought to justice.  
"That's my good boy." Blood and tears started to run down Rachael's face.  
"Son, you can't let me go on like this." Rachael pleaded

"Mom? What do you mean." But Michael already knew what she meant.  
"You have to kill me. Please, son."  
"Mom…" Michael knew he couldn't leave her like this. That would make him just as bad as that demon spawn. Michael looked around for anything that would end his mother's suffering. Not long after he came upon a knife. He had found it half buried in the sand next to his mother.  
"That sick bastard." Michael said aloud. "He did this on purpose." This man was definitely the devil. He raised the knife above his mother's heart. Tears streamed down his face.  
"Mom, please forgive me."  
"It's not your fault son." she said slowly. "I love you."  
"I love you too, mommy."  
Michael plunged the knife into his mother's heart. Without looking at her, he mustered up all his strength and ran as far away as possibly could towards the canyons. He collapsed when he could go on no more with racking sobs escaping his body until he passed out, praying that when he woke up he would be in heaven next to his mother and brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm such an idiot. I completely forgot to mention that Michael has a necklace, and the necklace is an important part of the story. You'll see._

**Chapter 3**

Tonto had come across the boy while searching for more food for him and the Lone Ranger. Tonto was an excellent tracker and was on the trail of a rabbit when he had almost tripped over the boy.

Tonto started to shake the boy trying to see if he was alive. He took off his water canteen and poured some water on the boy's face. Michael groaned weakly when he felt the cold liquid splash on his face. He turned over, lying flat on his back now. That's when Tonto noticed the necklace around the boy's neck. His eyes widened. It was a small dream catcher with black feathers hanging from it. He recognized it. He had given this same necklace to-  
"Boy?" Tonto asked Michael. "You alright?"

Michael tried to answer but could only manage dry cough. He realized his throat was terribly dry. He now wished he had drunk some of the water splashed on his face. Tonto noticed this and picked Michael's head up and lifted the canteen up to his lips.  
"Drink slowly." Tonto said. Michael did as he was told. When he was done, Tonto asks for his name.  
"Michael. My name is Michael." he whispered.  
"You're injured." Tonto says, noticing the long gash across Michael's stomach.  
At that moment, all the memories of what had happened to Michael came rushing back. His mother and brother lying in the sand with deep gashes in their necks. The murdered Indian. And the man who had caused it all. Michael wanted revenge. He wanted to make him suffer.  
"Please mister, you have to help me." Michael begged. "These awful men killed my family and left me to die. I'm in an awful lot of pain, I can't even move."  
"Okay," Tonto said. "I take you back to camp." Tonto picked Michael up bridal style. Michael couldn't stop the memory of him carrying his brother like this when he fell asleep. Michael started to cry. Tonto noticed, but said nothing.

Michael had fallen asleep by the time Tonto had carried him back to camp. Tonto didn't feel the least bit tired.  
"Tonto!" the Lone Ranger called, coming out from inside their tent. "Did you find anything?" Tonto slowly set Michael down on the ground.  
"You know Tonto; we're not that desperate for food." The Lone Ranger grinned.  
"Don't be stupid." Tonto said, his face anything but humorous.  
"I was just kidding. Where did you find him?" The Lone Ranger said as he placed a hand on the Michael's head. He was cold, and yet it was high daytime.  
"Found Michael in desert while tracking a rabbit." Tonto said.  
"How did you know his name?"  
"He told me." Tonto noticed that Michael was waking up.  
Michael opened his eyes groggily and came face to face with a man in a mask.  
"You're the Lone Ranger." Michael whispered as he pushed himself on his elbows.  
"Yep, that's me." the ranger said tipping his hat.  
"That means your Tonto." Michael said, looking over at the Indian. "You carried me all the way here?" Tonto nodded  
"Thank you." This caused a grin to spread across Tonto's face. He kneeled down next to Michael and examined the blood seeping out of his shirt.  
"Hand me you knife, kemosabe." The Lone Ranger pulled his jackknife from out of its holster and gave it to Tonto. He used it to carefully cut open Michael's shirt. He examined the wound and noticed that the skin around it was red. He touched it gently and Michael winced.  
"Wound infected. Must clean it out or…" he paused.  
"Or what?" Michael asked scared.  
"Nothing. Be right back." And with that, Tonto got up and walked into the tent.  
Now this must have been the Lone Ranger's imagination, in fact he was sure it was, but he could have sworn he had seen tears in Tonto's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

When Tonto finally emerged from the tent, the tears were gone and he had in his hands a rag and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol given to them by some kind town's people after they had seen the cuts and bruises covering Tonto and The Lone Ranger.

Tonto knelt down next to Michael. "This going to sting a little." He warned.  
"I can handle it." Michael said. As Tonto began to clean out the wound, The Lone Ranger started to ask Michael some questions.  
"So, Michael, how did you end up out here in the desert?"  
"Um…me and my brother saw these men kill an Indian. We tried to run…but they caught up to us. They killed my brother and my mom. That son of a-!" Michael pounded his fist on the ground. The motion caused Tonto's hand shift across Michael's wound hard. It hurt. Michael didn't care. He let the hot tears run down his face. He would never get the images out of his head. His mother and brother, their throats cut open. His brother dead, his mother still alive and suffering. Having to plunge the knife deep into his mother's hea-

Michael felt a hand on his back. He looked up into the eyes of the Indian who saved him and who now looked…sympathetic. Like he knew exactly how he felt. Tonto looked seemed like he wanted to say something to the boy. Some words of comfort. But instead, he looked at The Lone Ranger and said "This sounds like the men we are searching, kemosabe."  
"That's what I was afraid of. Michael how men were there?"  
"Four. But wait a minute, they said nobody knew what they were doing."  
"No, not at first." The Lone Ranger said. "At first, the tribes were starting to think that the town's people were doing this. They were ready to go to war, but thankfully they called us to investigate before they made that decision. I had to use Tonto draw these guys out." This earned The Lone Ranger a dirty look from Tonto. The ranger chuckled.  
"Those guys barely made it out alive. They ran away and we've been on their trail ever since."  
"What are you gonna do when you catch them?" Michael asked.  
"Bring them to justice." Tonto answered.

"Let me help you. Please let me help you guys." Michael begged. The Lone Ranger had already started shaking his head.  
"No, son. You're injured. You can't even walk; Tonto had to carry you all the way here! No, we're dropping you off at the…"  
"No! I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not! I don't care if I have to follow you all the way there on foot! I will get revenge for my family WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!"

For a minute nobody said anything. Michael stared at The Lone Ranger, breathing hard. His wound was starting to burn and he was starting to feel dizzy. His legs were starting to-wait a minute-his legs. Michael looked down, and realized he had gotten to his feet without even realizing it. It stayed that way for a while. Michael staring at the speechless ranger in front of him, and Tonto staring at the both of them. After a few moments, Tonto stood up and said "Well, Michael seems like he's well," he wrapped his arm around Michael. "He should come."


	5. Chapter 5

_There's going to be some OOC in this chapter on Tonto's part._

**Chapter 5**

After Michael's outburst and his sudden ability to stand on his own two feet again, The Lone Ranger reluctantly agreed to let Michael come along, but he was still concerned about the kid. Tonto had gone off to find the rabbit he had been tracking and the ranger left Michael to rest. He had asked the boy if he wanted to sleep in the tent, but Michael insisted on sleeping outside. He wanted to be the first one to warn them if that gang of Indian Killers decided to ambush them.

When Tonto had finally come back with the rabbit, night had fallen and everyone was ready to eat. Awhile later, the ranger had had his fill of dinner and decided it was time to turn in, while Tonto was having trouble getting Michael to keep his food down. It seemed to Tonto that the infection was getting worse. The boy couldn't even think about food without getting sick. The Lone Ranger tried to offer Tonto some help, but he refused. "Rest, kemosabe. I will handle this." And so, for the fourth time, Tonto tried to get Michael to eat without throwing up.  
"I can't, Tonto." Michael said sounding like he was about to cry. The muscles in his stomach were screaming in pain. He couldn't get sick anymore. It hurt too much.  
"Yes you can." Tonto said. "Must gain strength if you want to defeat your enemy."  
"I can't defeat him!" Michael screamed. "I can barely even walk, Tonto! What the heck makes you think I can fight!? You know what? My family was killed, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it…" Michael's voice started to break and before he knew it he was sobbing. Michael covered his face with his hands as the memories came flooding back. Every painful memory of this hellish day. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to die. He wanted to-

Suddenly, Tonto grabbed Michael by his shoulders and forced Michael to face him. Tonto's eyes were filled with rage, but Tonto's rage wasn't directed at Michael. Tonto seemed to be genuinely angry with the people who had caused Michael so much pain. At that moment, Tonto's bottom lip started to tremble and he hugged Michael as tight as he could, forgetting the boy had a gash on his stomach. Michael's doe-like eyes widened. He never imagined the Indian would be like this.  
"Don't lose hope, Michael. Please don't lose hope." Tonto pulled back from the hug and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder. He managed a wry smile.  
"You very strong-willed. I know you can fight."  
"You d-don't understand. I'm just not s-strong enough Tonto." Michael paused. "I didn't tell you everything this man and his gang did to me. After they k-killed my brother…they r-raped me. And so my pain would continue…th-they made sure to leave my mother barely alive so I would have to end her s-suffering. I'm so weak, Tonto. I'm so tired. I just can't take it anymore!" Michael started to cry and Tonto embraced him once again. Tonto was angrier than he ever was before. If Michael didn't kill this man, then Tonto would. He would never forgive this man for hurting this boy.  
"Look at me." Tonto said. Michael looked up at Tonto through his tears.  
"You cannot give up. No matter what, no matter how weak you feel. Stay strong for the ones you love."

Michael looked into the Indians eyes and couldn't help but believe him. He remembered that his mother had said those same words to him. He would not allow himself to give up. He would not break.  
"Okay, I'll try to stay strong. For my family." Michael yawned and rubbed his eyes. He didn't realize how tired he was. He laid his head down in Tonto's lap and fell asleep within moments.

Tonto couldn't help but smile at the young boy sleeping soundly in his lap. Tonto knew he couldn't tell Michael his secret just yet. "The boy is in too much pain, who knows how he would react." Tonto thought. So for now he would keep it to himself. The time will come soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am so sorry I haven't been writing. I'm on vacation with my family and I haven't found time to write. Plus I couldn't find my flash drive with all my stories on it._

**Chapter 6**

"Why can't we kill'em now, Manny!?" Joshua had been complaining for the last couple of hours and it was starting to get on Manny's nerves. They had set up camp above the canyons so they could watch the boy suffer. But then Tonto came and it completely ruined everything. So, not only was Manny uncomfortable camping out on the rocks, he was completely irritated. If that wasn't his brother he would have slit his throat already.  
"Shut yer trap. I told ya a thousand times already, we're not attackin' now cause it's not the right time. I wanna make the little prick feel like he's safe with those two crazy outlaws. Especially that injan." They all remembered to well the way Tonto had beat all four of them senseless. Bill still had nightmares about it.  
"Do we have to go up against that injan, Manny?" Richard said, trying to calm Bill down. He had started shaking at the sound of the Indians name. Bill and Richard were friends of Manny and Joshua. They had all grown up together and had liked Indians when they were kids. But a battle went on over differences between the settlers and the Indians and Joshua and Manny's father was killed in battle. Now, years later, people were starting to make peace with the Indians, and the boys didn't like it. They got their friends together and swore that they would break the peace.  
"Yes. I don't care what he did to us last time. Besides he'll be too busy protecting the little prick."  
"He seems pretty fond of that kid." Bill said. He had finally stopped shaking enough to be able to talk.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird." Manny said. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but they could see everything that was going on. And they saw when Tonto hugged Michael. They didn't even think the Indian was capable of emotion!  
"Maybe there's a way to really break the boy…" Manny thought sinisterly.

Michael woke up with a start. He was panting hard and his body was drenched with sweat. He had had a nightmare. He couldn't remember what happened, except that his father had been there. But that was impossible. He had never even met his father.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Michael looked up and saw the ranger standing in front of him. Secretly, he was kind of disappointed. He had wanted it to be Tonto. He realized that he wasn't lying in Tonto's lap anymore.  
"Yeah, I think so." Michael hadn't had a nightmare since he was five and had forgotten to put his dream catcher necklace on before he went to bed. The necklace was the only item his father had left him. Michael looked down at it. Yep. It was there just like it always was. But-wait a minute-one of the feathers was missing!  
"Oh no!" he said, still looking at his broken necklace.  
"Everything alright." Tonto said as he emerged from the tent. He had gotten up to get some water no more than five minutes ago. He walked over and knelt down in front of Michael.  
"No," Michael said. "My necklace is missing one of its feathers. My mother told me that it protected me from bad dreams, but now it won't-"

Before Michael could finish, Tonto had already pulled one of the feathers out of his bird and handed it to Michael.  
"This should work." Michael took the feather from Tonto and attached it to his necklace. It fit!  
"Thanks Tonto!" Michael smiled. Tonto smiled back at him. Then, without warning, he flicked himself on the hand. The Lone Ranger and Michael looked at him.  
"What'd you do that for?" the ranger asked.

"Bird angry." Tonto responded, rubbing his hand.  
Michael started to laugh.

They had been riding for an hour. They told Michael that they had last seen the gang headed west into the canyons. They had also found some hoof marks leading in that direction. Michael's injury was looking better but that didn't mean it didn't hurt, and just an hour of traveling had made his injury unbearable.

"Tonto, can we stop? I need to rest." Michael said in a weak voice

Without a word Tonto stopped his horse called for The Lone Ranger to stop his. He helped Michael off of the horse and rested him up against a rock. Tonto brought out his canteen and gave Michael a few sips of water.

"Feeling better?"  
"A little. My injury has certainly gotten better, thanks to you."

Tonto smiled at the young man in front of him. He had that look in his eyes again. Like he really wanted to say something to him, but just didn't know how.

"Michael?" he started

"Yes Tonto?"  
"I-" _BANG! _Tonto's eyes widened. So did Michael's. Tonto looked down at his shoulder. There was a small hole that had begun to bleed. He looked up once again at Michael…and then fell backwards.  
"TONTO!" Michael screamed and crawled over to the Indian. He started crying.  
_"No, not again."_ Michael thought, tears streaming down his face.  
"You are just too easy to torture." A sinister voice said. Michael recognized that voice. It made him feel sick. Manny kicked Tonto aside and knelt down in front of Michael. He put his knife under the boy's chin and lifted his head up, so he was now looking eye to eye with Michael.

"You should've died"


End file.
